


#1 Crush

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confused Bucky Barnes, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: You and Bucky are stranded for a few days in a safe house. Unbeknownst to you Bucky is quiet infatuated with you. Wonder if anything will come of that?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	#1 Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th Night of Chanukah and Merry Christmas!! Hope everyone had a great time with family and/or friends! We’re halfway through Chanukah. Have you all been enjoying it lovelies? Thank you so much for all the comments. I’ve been working to reply but I am slow. Sorry!

Bucky watched your mercurial movements in the tiny kitchenette of the safe house you were trapped in for the next 72 hours Together. Alone. 

If it had been any other team member it wouldn’t be an issue, but it was you. The woman who constantly invaded Bucky’s thoughts. The woman he was not so sure how to talk to, he wasn’t the same man before the War, before HYDRA. 

You had trained and pushed yourself harder than any he’d known save for Steve. You were courageous, tactical, a phenomenal cook and most of all drop-dead gorgeous. The flare of your hips, that juicy ass, and thighs he wanted to wear as earmuffs.

He dragged his fingers through the short dark locks he had hoped by returning to his former looks would help instill some confidence in him he once possessed with women. While it was cathartic the most it did, in the long run, was make showering less of a pain. 

So he remained stoic in his relationship with you admiring you from a distance. One particular evening when he starred a little too hard at you Sam picked up on it. After a good ribbing, he offered his assistance in bringing his love life to the 21st Century. Bucky had to refuse, he wasn’t used to being the one who needed help with the ladies.

Watching you currently bent over, to place whatever delicious food you had concocted with meager safe house resources into the oven he found himself salivating at the sight of your shorts wedging between your ass cheeks. He was doomed.

His metal fingers twitched, overwhelmed at the need to strike the luscious flesh presented to him. Pulling at his pants to make room for his growing discomfort he made his way into one of the bedrooms, hell-bent on finding something to distract him.

Laying down on the twin bed he couldn’t help but grunt at the pillow-soft bed. He hated soft beds, idly he wondered if he could talk Steve into ordering them changing the beds at the Avenger Safehouses. Use his friend’s status of Captain to his advantage. Bucky frowned, he wouldn’t do that to Steve, plus what if Tony was involved in that? Things could get awkward quick, half the team was already weary of him, except you.

Lost in his thoughts you caught him off guard when the door creaked open at your entrance.

“Hey,” Bucky stumbles out, “What is up?” He internally cringes, Jesus he sounds like Steve. What is up? Who says what is up?!

Instead of answering you climbed on top of the bed straddling his waist. Your hands pressed on his chest to steady yourself. The muscles unyielding and warm beneath your fingers, you gently curl into his tank top while rolling your hips. 

“Woah, woah,” Bucky’s hands gripped your thighs to still you. Any friction surely to awaken something he was sure you didn’t want. Right? 

“Doll, what are you doing?” He tried his best to ignore how supple your thighs felt. 

“Food’s going to take a while and I’m hungry now,” He rose his brow at your nonchalant tone.

“Well I’m sure there is food in the kitchen.” Bucky tried to carry on but he was becoming increasingly distracted by the feel of your weight on him.

“Not for food,” You hover your head above his, he could smell the minty toothpaste at how close you were. His brow furrowed, lines forming between his eyebrows. 

“I’m not following,” The delectable smile you gave him caused worry and hope all at once. You moved closed, lips brushed against his.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Bucky made an audible gulp. 

When you kissed him it was soft, languid and everything Bucky wants. You drag your tongue along the seam of his lips, Bucky, unfamiliar with being the docile one in such interactions but too petrified to ruin this moment by taking charge, opens his mouth to your intrusion. When your tongues meet the change in the air is electric. Passion ramped up, your hands push his tank up to bunch over his pecs. Fingernails dragging down the exposed flesh leaving a frenzy of sensations.

Your hips slowly undulate against him, the stimulate leading to inevitable rise in his pants. You whimper against his lips feeling his length press against you.

Letting out a whimper you pull your lips away, Bucky lifts his head up to capture your lips again but you are too far away. He huffed, letting his head fall back on the pillow and you let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t worry, “ you started to shimmy down his body, kissing his warm skin as you go, biting one of his protruding peck causing him to hiss. “I’ll take care of you.” The wheeze of breath he takes in at your words make your lips curl up as you descend, hands working to open his tactical pants.

Finally on your knees with your succulent ass swaying in the air, you pull his flushed cock from his boxers. Licking your lips in longing as pre-cum leaking out the tip. Before Bucky can slow you down, everything was going so fast, your tongue is on him.

Your kitten licks on the head of his leaking tip caused Bucky's chest to heave. His head bent watching you as your hand wraps around his thick base. He swore to all above and below he had never seen something so splendid until you with your lips around his cock.  
DIpping your head down you swallowed him down to the root. The sensation of your throat contracting around him as you try to breathe through your nose taking as deep as you can left Bucky breathless. The lewd sound of your gag as he pushes his hips up towards your mouth bounces off the wall.

Without wasting a moment you begin to bob up and down, your tongue tracing veins as you drag his cock out of your mouth, only to push your face back to his pubic bone. Quick session huffs are all Bucky can get out, he races to place his hands on your face to stop you but you take his hands by the wrist and hold them down on the bed.

“D-doll” he stutters as he hits the back of our throat once more slipping down that on so wet and tight heat. “You gotta slow down.”

You barely get out a “uh-hu” around his cock before you double your efforts. Your hair flying up and down as you move your mouth up and down his cock in a frenzy. You wanted to feel him let loose for you.

You needed it.

Letting go of his hands you cup his balls and squeeze the base of his cock, pumping up towards your mouth wrapped around his tip sucking and lavish your tongue, Your eyes trained on him, watching the way he suddenly seized up. You hold back your smile at the sublime picture above you.

Bucky is startled at a knocking noise, his eyes jerked open to face the wall opposite the door in the little room he claimed as his own. Asleep, he had been asleep the whole time. The knocking came again and he blinked rapidly in attempts to get his bearings. 

With the gruff “Come in” he sees you push the door open.

“It’s soup,” you let your eyes roam over his spread out body. He was rolling onto his back, clearly had fallen asleep in the warm, cozy house. Eyes tracing the veins up his arm spreading over the bulging muscles hidden behind his tank top.

“You made soup?” His questioned, perplexed what soup you could cook in the oven.

“What?” You finally looked him in the face, pretending you hadn’t been ogling his body. If Bucky picked up on your actions he didn’t make any indication. “No no, I didn’t make soup, it’s just a saying.” 

“Oh,” Bucky flushed at his ignorance. An awkward silence reigned in the air. 

“Uh, well come on!” You encouraged before leaving the threshold to make your way back to the kitchen.

Bucky lets out a puff of air dragging his hand down his face before looking down at the mess surely under his pants. He came from a dream about you doing the most salacious things to him. He was decidedly doomed.


End file.
